Indifference - Back Stories
by I.n.f.i.n.i.t.e.1.0.1.0.1
Summary: These are just the back stories of Naruto and Sasuke, that I had planned to slowly involve in the real story, but since I have lost inspiration to write anymore, I'll just post this. NaruSasuNaru, shonen ai/yaoi
1. Sasuke

White walls on all sides. Plain. Nothingness surrounded him, embracing him with delicacy. Like it was trying to comfort him to the point that he couldn't remember the painful thoughts that was trying to break through.

"Nii-san!"

The raven was suddenly enclosed in the black pits of hell that held his one and only brother. He instinctively ran towards the person that he knew was innocent. He dashed as fast as he could trying to reach him, trying to free him from the chains of death, and trying to get him out of the place that held him away. But as always, he just couldn't. As long as he was still a little boy that didn't understand the true world, he never would.

It wasn't fair, the older teen didn't murder his parents but the outside world didn't think twice when the evidence was placed to make Itachi the culprit. It was also the fact that he famous Uchiha mother and father were murdered right in their mansion that made him even more suspicious since they were supposedly alone.

Sasuke had been left in an orphanage and too him it was so different from the high treatment he was normally presented with. Children that do not have parents to raise them often do not understand things about life from a true perspective so the fact that he was once a rich boy did not matter to the children in the slightest bit. He was bullied because of how composed and recollected he was naturally due to the way he was brought up.

Some of the horrors that the Youngers committed where unforgiveable. They beat him with stones, sticks and stripped the boy of his legal authority over them with ease. He was left in pieces. Then they started the mental and emotional torment. They would conjure up all the information they found about his old life and spit it into his face, repeatedly. Tell him that he wasn't good enough to be alive and how his parents should be granted life rather than him. The emotionally wrecked boy that none liked in the slightest bit.

He felt lonely, no one was there to help him after the loss of his parents except a few friends but other than that…

"Bwaaaaaah!" Sasuke cried.

He couldn't help it. No one was coming for him, no one was there for him, Itachi was locked away, out of reach. He'd been left alone, in this sickening darkness. Oh, this darkness was where it happened. They would barge into his room and begin to hurt his heart bit by bit every day, every week, it wasn't going to stop he concluded.

None of his friends would behave in this manner, they were in fact the exact opposite from these demons. Kind, fun, playful, honest, wonderful…

"Why?! Why me? I'm just a kid and I've lost everything. What did I do to deserve all this? Please end it!" He whispered to the world, to anyone with ears, to any higher being, he wanted this to stop. He couldn't take it anymore! Salty liquid continued to pour over himself until eventually he heard a noise outside of his room. It was time again. The door slowly opened to revel the masters of his black sinful hell.

"So, slave, you've resorted to praying? Hahahah! Look guys at what he's doing! Well, that won't save you."

The sorrow of it all was that no adult, no man, woman, nurse, cleaner would aid him. Which he just couldn't comprehend why. It was what made him start to believe what they said, that he was worthless.

It was worse than mere suffering, he had to stay there for six months until Kakashi arrived and that was enough. The souls of those children were evil, purely black and villainous. The white haired man rescued Sasuke from them especially after seeing the state he was in. The boy had shed so much tears that his eyes were completely red. And his pupil almost looked as if it had separated into three little commas.

It wasn't until later that he realised that that orphanage was for many that had been abandoned due to their brains being messed up. Obviously from the helplessness Sasuke never realised this. They attempted to sue the children for all the abuse and torture however the judge was so furious with the 'betrayal' of the Uchiha's already that her ears weren't ready to listen to the serious matter and almost simultaneously announced that the accused children were free to go.

Kakashi was livid with her conclusion but had to stop his raging before he were to be arrested as well.

The young teen was still in a terrible state and had been forced to go to therapy. Since, inside Sasuke was a strong person he recovered…eventually. It took many years and he'd put his priorities straight to work daily and do hobbies in his free time to develop his skills and intelligence. This was because when he had nothing to do the destructive memories of that short period of his life, shut him down. He would become a void of pain every time he remembered them.

Itachi was helping him though. The raven met his older brother in prison every first of the month or more depending on his mental state. Once Sasuke told Itachi the man jumped out of his chair and desperately tried to get out of the hell hole often stating that he needed to kill the children that tortured his little brother. Although he had to leave because the guards pushed him out, just that reaction made him know that someone other than Kakashi cared about him.

Naruto. That was when he began to turn normal. Well, as average as a person with his backstories could get. The other teen convinced him that he was gay, was not an insignificant piece of nothingness and that he could love the people who loved him. The blonde was the literal light of his life.

But once again his happiness was taken away from him when Sai came along and destroyed his relationship. He thought it was love between them. He thought they would last for the rest of their lives but when the black haired minor interfered with it, Sasuke had lost the feeling of belonging. He was not in a good state after that. Not another day had passed that he didn't think about his ex-partner. He was absolutely, completely and utterly heartbroken. The way his centre felt, he would probably never get over the teen. He still had strong feelings for him and didn't want to let him go, but what could he do? Tie the blonde up? Demand him to listen to reason, no….he wasn't strong enough.

On the outside he looked like the most emotionally controlled person in the world, yet all he'd done is confined them away from reach. He couldn't simply grasp them but seeing _him_ opened it up in full force. That's why he was weeping, tiring up. Because of all of this pain. These horrors. Because he was fucking SASUKE UCHIHA. The last Uchiha able to make a change to their name yet he'd been mistreated but he was trying, and hard.


	2. And Naruto

Expectations, chores for society to do, and other unnecessary things was what he was supposed to do. However, he 'wasn't' an average rich kid like that. They'd hidden him from the media and everyone not related to them, by blood or a strong friendship. It was truthfully a difficult task to do considering the world kept asking them about whether they were to have a child or not, and Minato was ready to burst out and say that they already had, how Naruto looked and wow amazing having him a son was but Kushina caught his mouth with her hand, making it look graceful but commanding at the same time.

Call it what you will but she could sense that her husband was about to lose it so, she private told him to be calm with all but her gesture of placing her hand on his lips gently.

Anyways, the young blonde's consent in keeping him a secret was needed in order for them to officially take action once he was old enough. They'd done it since birth because they didn't need the drama while they spent time raising their child but at around 6 then 12 and now 18 they'd asked him if he wanted to continue with the act of hooding away from the public. The answer was always yes.

Honestly, the Uzumaki-Namakise parents didn't practically understand their son's decisions but they loved him too much to let him be upset about fame. The boy was a little ball of sunshine-with glasses and magnificent grades- his personality was warm and welcoming. He would always make them happy but they wanted to share him with everyone else. But again, they couldn't find it I their hearts to tell him that.

Naruto however never took it into account. He liked being normal, not preferred but enjoyed it. He was special because of his parents but also because of himself. You see his mother and father always stuck out for him and he'd never felt like he would want to leave their sides.

He also had friendships worth cherishing and people around him who emitted the pleasant feeling that he was addicted to. He was legitimately glad to be living like this, and escpecially when he went to high school.

He'd spotted a young teen, his age which was 15. The blond approached him with interest and their eyes locked. Black worn out eyes stared at widened confused eyes. They began to try to see into each other. Holding the look for many minutes until Naruto's friend Sakura ran up to tell him to stop embarrassing himself. That was until the girl turned to where he had pointed towards. She asked who his gaze was upon and he told her only to realise that she would go into fan girl mode.

He practically disliked all and any fan girl. There was a massive fan girl club for him and he'd grown tired of all the girls sparkling their eyes whenever he walked into the room or anything of that sort. He was an athletic, gorgeous to the eyes, and handsome as well. Now that was a fact but the whole concept on loving someone you've never spoken to, got to him a little bit. He just couldn't grasp the way some female's minds worked, but then again, he was a boy so of course he could not.

But that was beside the point. He'd come across the girl since she was one of the people in his year that didn't a) hate him for his good looks or b) love him because of his good looks. And ever since he'd meet her, Naruto appreciated Sakura so much, sure she sometimes raged out at him but the majority of the time it was her protecting her comrades and friends when in a difficult situation that she ever got really mad. The pink haired teen spoke to him about almost anything that would appear in her mind as information he could understand.

It was really weird how her mind worked but once again, she was a female, he was a male.

So, shed spoken about a boy she was in love with which was normally the most annoying thing but he had to be happy for her being able to want to go out with someone since she normally prioritised healing others souls than her own and that happened to be the one he had an unspoken staring contest with.

After that, Naruto tried to find out more things about the raven and surely but slowly became his friend. Then their relationship developed from there.

"Come on Sasuke…just one try?" the blonde beamed.

"Ugh, why?"

"Because." And with that he planted his lips on the others. His mouth tingled pleasure at that.

He tried to hug the other boy and bring him closer, but Sasuke pushed him away, holding the tanned arms into the air in front of him. This way Naruto couldn't close the gap between them due to his arms being there.

"Because…what?" Sasuke asked a crimson blush dusting his face.

"Because….I like you, Sasuke. A lot actual-"

The same feeling came over him as Sasuke's mouth locked with his. Naruto responded instantly this time successfully wrapping his arms around the other. He held onto his waist and Sasuke held onto his beautiful blond locks.

"Mmmm…" Naruto hummed. He attempted licking at Sasuke's mouth so that he could get the other to make the kiss deeper and for once there was no protest. He explored the minty mouth and then they began to play with the others' tongue. Twirling and licking each other's mouth until they pulled away for breath and a string of saliva linked their tongues together until it disappeared.

They were both panting heavily and none had noticed that some items of clothing were now on the ground.

The gazed at each other's eyes. Onyx orbs met sky blue just like the first day they met, but they both were filled of emotion and feelings this time. Sasuke pulled Naruto into an affectionate embrace as they stood behind the school. The raven leaning on the cool walls and the blonde leaning into him. The two closed their eyes content and wanting to stay like this forever. This state of satisfaction was mutual between the two.

Naruto tightened his hold on the other, secretly pleading that the answer to his next question was yes. Oh god, please may it be yes.

"Ne…Sasuke, does that mean you like me back?" he said hesitantly.

The silence that came after that, overwhelmed him and he privately thought that he'd asked at the wrong time and that he would most likely get rejected for the act.

A sigh of relief exited his mouth when Sasuke said, "Of course, why would I kiss you otherwise?"

"I don't know." he smiled at the boy from his position. They were both pretty much the same height however Sasuke was slightly taller and was able to lean a little to make the hug more comfortable for them both.

"Hehehe…"Sasuke looked at him and replied to him a smile, a real, genuine smile. This made him so joyous inside to him it was almost cliché. But who cared, they were unbelievably happy.


End file.
